Digital Fox
by Ranger of Twilight
Summary: There are not just eight digidestined but nine. Narumi Uzumaki Kamiya, is the ninth child, watch as she faces the challenges of the Digital World with her big brother and friends.


Hey Everybody this is the prologue to my Digimon/Naruto crossover, and I'm now announcing the winner of the poll before we begin the story. The winner was….

Tai's family! So Narumi will be taken in by Tai and his family and will join Tai and the others when they go to the digital world. In fact I even have a few ideas regarding some of the episodes, also I already know who her partner will be. However I think that will be a surprise for later (Bwahahahahah I'm evil!) Any way on another note the next poll is now open, and this one needs to be done before I can continue. It concerns the illness that Narumi might have, that will set her apart from the others and make Tai worry about her. For instance I have decided to add Asthma to the poll as one the illnesses, but I am open to suggestion if any of you have any. Alright I guess that's all I have to say so without further let's get on with the story… **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR NARUTO**

Prologue

A family of four was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, waited for their friend to give birth. They were the Kamiya family; the parents were worried since they knew the woman wasn't at her strongest at the moment, and were afraid that the stain of giving birth would kill her. The doctors had told her that they could preserve her life, performing a C-section to get the baby out, but she refused wanting to give birth to her son or daughter normally. Thus worrying the couple even more since they were not only two of her closest friends, but the baby's godparents as well. Their three year old son, Tai, had fallen asleep earlier on. Their six month old baby girl, Kari, soon followed after her brother; leaving the two adults with their own thoughts as they waited and hoped.

"Do you think she's alright?" Yuuko Kamiya asked her husband, Susumu, as she looked at him with concern and worry evident in her eyes. The man just turned to her and smiled despite his worry and frustration that the doctors were so slow. "Don't worry, Kushina's a strong and stubborn woman, she won't let something like childbirth bring her down." Yuuko just chuckled knowing how true that was and smiled. Then the door to the birthing room opened and a female doctor with blond hair tied up in two ponytails stepped out. (Cookie to whoever knows who this is) The couple instantly recognized her as Kushinas private doctor Tsunade Senju, they also knew that their friend also regarded the woman as a second mother.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya?" She asked the two as they stood up from their seats carrying their children. Yuuko then approached the doctor with worry. "How are they, is the baby alright?" She asked, half yelled.

The doctor just smiled and nodded her head to the woman, "Yes, the baby's fine, Kushina gave birth to a healthy baby girl." The two Kamiyas breathed a sigh of relief hearing that the two were ok and that the baby was fine. "However, I'm afraid, that Kushina suffered complications during the birth." At this the two froze and stared wide eyed at the woman in front of them.

"W-what do you mean?" Susumu asked her, half afraid of what he might hear. Tsunade just sighed and looked to the ground in sadness over her adopted daughter. "The strain of the birth caused some internal bleeding, while this would normally be usually easy to fix if someone knows what they're doing. It's unfortunately in a place we can't get to." She said the two in front of her before continuing. "She's slowly dying, from the inside out."

The two couldn't believe their ears, Kushina, a woman who was known to be so stubborn and hardheaded that many believed not even death would stop her. Yet, she was now dying, however the two knew, without a doubt, that she would be happy with her death, not only would she be able to rejoin her husband in the afterlife. She had died bringing in a new life for a baby girl; one that she often said would grow up to something great one day, a child that would change the world for the better. It saddened them that she would never get to know her child and see her grow up.

"C-can we see her?" Yuuko asked, to which Tsunade just nodded to them.

"Yes, you may, in fact that's part of the reason I came out here. Kushina asked for you and your children to join her, so you could meet your new godchild." The couple just smiled softly and walked into the room.

X-X-X

The first thing the two noticed after they went in was the red haired woman in a hospital gown. The woman had a smile on her face as she looked down at the little bundle of blankets in her arms. She hummed and sang softly to it, this was Kushina Uzumaki and her newborn baby, not even an hour old yet.

Kushina smiled at them and waved them over to where she was, "Susumu, Yuuko, come look at her, she's beautiful." She said weakly. The two walked over and took a look at the little pink bundle in Kushina's arms, within it they saw a baby girl with tufts of blonde hair atop her head and three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek sleeping peacefully.

They smiled as they looked at her, watching her sleep in her mother's arms peacefully. "You're right, she is beautiful." Susumu replied, "Looks like she got her Father's hair." Kushina just laughed at his comment for a moment before commenting, "And his eyes, she opened them for a sec when I got her to calm down before going to sleep." Kushina missed her deceased husband deeply, but was happy to see a part of him lived on in their daughter.

"So what's her name?" Yuuko asked her old friend, she wanted to know the name of her goddaughter and also hoped that Kushina would name her before leaving this world. Kushina just blinked the sudden question before smiling a little as she looked down at her daughter. "Her name is Narumi, cause that is what she'll be, a growing beauty." Kushina said still smiling while her eyes started to droop and blink rapidly. "Yuuko, would you like to hold her?" Kushina asked her friend as she passed the baby over to Yuuko.

"K-Kushina I- I couldn't, you should hold her! After all this is your only chance to be with her! I-" Yuuko started to rant softly before being interrupted by Kushina.

"It's alright, besides I don't want her to be in my arms when I go…that'll probably just upset her and make her cry." She stated. "Babies are really smart, you know, all children are to tell the truth. They know when…when one of their parents has left this world..." She said looking very sad.

The two Kamiya's just looked at their friend sadly with tears brimming in their eye's, "Kushina… don't worry we'll take care of her, she'll be like one our own." Yuuko stated to her friend as she held Narumi close. Kushina just smiled at her and responded that that was all she asked. She then looked to Narumi and took a deep breath, attempting to stop any tears that came to her eyes before she gave her daughter her last words.

"Hey, Narumi, this is mommy I know you don't know me very well and probably never will. I'm sorry I can't be there for you, watching you grow, teaching to read, write, or even ride a bike. It pains me that I'm leaving before we even got a chance to talk. Narumi, I don't you to blame yourself for me dying, I chose this, and I don't regret it one bit. Eat healthy, bathe everyday, listen to your teachers and godparents. And no matter what happens, no matter how hard it gets, never give up. Also on the subject of boys," she gave a chuckle, "try to find one like your dad, okay." She said with a bit grin as she closed her eyes for the last time. Kushina Uzumaki, died with a proud smile on her face.

The two Kamiya's just let their tears loose as Narumi squirmed in Yuuko's arms and began to cry for her mother. Yuuko just held her close as she tried to calm the baby down through her tears. Susumu just watched the two before looking back at Kushina's lifeless body. "Your're wrong about one thing Kushina, she will know you, both of you, Yuuko and I, will make sure of that."

And cut that's the prologue to my new story Digital Fox. Sorry I've taken so long to get this done and up, I've had a lot on my plate with college and my new full time job in a restaurant. Anyway on another note I have a poll on my profile concerning this story. I need your votes to help further the story any further, so please vote. Also concerning those that may hate me now for killing Kushina, it was needed in order to develop the story and to give the Kamiya's a reason to Narumi in. Also the mother-daughter scene was supposed be kind of a connection the Naruto anime where Kushina dies and gives her last words to Naruto. So yeah, flame if you want to but I won't listen to them. But I do love good reviews. So that's that hope you enjoyed the prologue, read, review, vote, and favorite. Or the monster in your closet may eat you in your sleep! BWAHAHAHA!

No no, im kidding, so without further ado, Ranger OUT!


End file.
